The present invention relates to a carrying case for a portable computer and, more particularly, to a carrying case which provides a variable-angle support stand for a portable computer during non hand-held use.
It is well-known that portable computers and, in particular, pen-based portable computers, are becoming more and more common. These computers are typically used by individuals who work in the field, e.g., salesman, technicians, service consultants, etc. Further, these computers are typically designed for both hand-held use (where information is entered through a light pen, touch screen, key pad or similar means) and non hand-held use (where the computer is placed on a support stand and information is entered through a keyboard, disc drive etc.).
Accordingly, those individuals who employ portable computers in the field must be able to safely transport the computer between working locations, quickly and readily access the computer for hand-held use and quickly and readily set-up the computer for entry of information through, for example, the keyboard. This set-up should be easily accomplished, even under crowded working conditions. Ideally, the carrying case in which the computer is transported addresses these needs.
The prior art, however, has failed to provide a carrying case which can perform these many functions. The typical prior art carrying case is used only to transport and store the computer during non-use. In other words, the computer is removed from the case for hand-held use (which sometimes involves a time-consuming operation) and then, with respect to non hand-held use, must be set-up on a separate stand which is carried in addition to the computer and case.
The ideal carrying case would provide a design in which the computer is readily removed from the case for hand-held use and which provides a support structure for the computer during non hand-held use. This support structure would be capable of being rapidly assembled and disassembled. This ideal carrying case would also provide a design in which the footprint of the case is minimized. As will be appreciated by those who employ portable computers in the field, the work space available for set-up and non hand-held use of a portable computer is typically quite small. Particularly, a user, e.g., a salesman visiting the business of a client, may have only the corner of a desk on which to work. A carrying case and/or support stand requiring a large amount of work space is simply impractical.